Cobra - A Tale of a Killer
by NightBlitz
Summary: After 20 years dissapear from the world without a trace, Erik Reptile or 'Cobra' returned to seek revenge for those who killed his family. Being a top-class killer and a sharpshooter, none of his prey can run but when it came to a certain blonde, he missed his shot for the first time.
1. Chapter 1

Not and Update but to renew the story... Cobra

Prologue

Vallley of the Snake Temple

Erik Reptile - A man that had a sad past. A sad memory that he threw far away in his mind but even how far he threw, the memory slowly crept near him and change his appearance and personality. He was born on 29 February, a special day that can only be celebrate once in four years. A man with an average height. He has a nice tanned skin and spiky, upward-styled crimson hair. A tuft that covered his forehead and two bangs framing his face. He has a slanted eyes, a flat nose, canine teeth which runs in the Reptile family, and pointed ears. He also has a scar across his right eye ( a result from undergoing a murderous and toughful training that most had failed and died in the process). A tough and muscular body and antisocial person.

For those who know him, they call him Mr. No Smile or Silent Freak - an owner of a large strawberry and cranberry farms at Kõga in Tõku Village but no one know that he works as a hunter, not an assassin or a serial killer. He's a man that capable of killing people without a trace or even being spotted. He could even use deadly weapons even it's his first time use. No one could even run nor still alive when he locked on his target.

He left his hometown Magnolia, 20 years ago and under the care of Brain - a business friend of his father, Venom. Took him to Tõku Village and raised him like he's own child. Trained in a small group with many other kids that had their parent's killed by 4 mysterious guys - a nemesis of Brain. Brain trained them until they become truly professional. He always ranked the top in that small group along with a silver-haired girl and a short spiky black haired-boy. This three kids killed a large group of carnivores even without using weapons which made Brain proud at them until the last day of the year, they must killed each other to test who's really the strongest and Cobra along the silver-haired girl and the short spiky black hair boy passed the test.

For Cobra, it wasn't weird that he killed them. For him, 'Life is like a game, the strongest is always on the top'. When he reached 24, he was given the title 'Cobra' by Brain while the silver-haired girl was given the title 'Angel' and the short spiky black hair, the title 'Midnight'. Killed the target, and ignored the hostages. The mission must be completed, or else the punishment is death.

Brain left Cobra at Tõku Village where Cobra lives as a normal villagers and a farmer. When time comes, Brain will visit him and gave him his next mission but he's rather different than the villagers. When the head of the village made a party or a feast, he never attend. He never drunk, party like there's no tomorrow or even fall in love. Yup...never, for him silent is beautiful...

Flashbacks : Magnolia

28 February

20 years ago...

Eric was 10 years old. Tonight, 4 mysterious guys came and barged into their house with rifles and guns. Eric's whole family member was downstairs while Eric was in his room upstairs. He was busy doing his homeworks and revisions when he heard his father yelled to someone - the 4 mysterious guys but he didn't budge from his seat, he was too engrossed with his study. Then, he heard his father yelled at someone again. He decided to take a look. He stood up and was about to open the door but stooped midway when he heard gunshots downstairs.

His mother yelled while his father forced his sister to take his mother to the kitchen and when his sister was about to go to the kitchen, she was shooted in the head and died. His father watched as his daughter fell to the ground. Blood splattered on the carpet and sofa with hatred while her mother couldn't barely watch as she closed her eyes. Tears came rolling down her cheeks rapidly. She crept nearer her daughter and cried on her daughter's dead body. His father couldn't believe what happen and without thinking, he punched one of the guys who was laughing. Another gunshots was heard, his father was shooted right at the heart and died instantly. Now, her mother couldn't believe what had happened in front of her eyes. All of her beloved died in front of her eyes, except...his youngest son, Eric. She took a deep breath and loudly yelled...

"Eric...run..." She yelled loudly but her life didn't last long when one of the guys stabbed a knife from behind and with her last breath she said "Sayonara, Eric" She died on top of her daughter.

"There's one more" A blonde-haired man yelled and quickly all the other guys nodded. All of them trashed the house in search of the last of the Reptile family. Eric heard and cried. He almost peed right now because of the scareness came inside of him.

"Search that kid and kill him" The blonde-haired man yelled again. Eric really recognized that voice. It was one of his father's business friend. But, why would he want to kill us? Eric really didn't know.

"Boy, come here, boy" Someone whispered to Eric. He saw a tall man with black hair opened the window and he looked at the door. Eric was standing there, really afraid and scared.

"Boy, it's me Mr. Brain" Eric looked from under his bed. He knew the man. He was Brain, a business friend of his father and a best friend. Brain gave his hand to Eric while his other hand shows a 'be-quiet' sign. Because too scared, he took the man's hand. Brain took him and ran from the house.

Brain saved his life.

Tõku Village

"COBRA...YOU'RE ALRIGHT?"

Cobra startled a bit when Kinana shook him, crushing his daydream. That memories always hunted him down just like a lost spirit. He looked to Kinana that sat beside him on a wooden beach. From her face, Cobra could tell that she was worried. Kinana Orochi - A nice woman that fell in love with Cobra and always kind to everyone. She confessed at Cobra once, but Cobra wasn't ready since she confessed when his first arrived to the village with Brain, a few years ago. It's not like he didn't accept Kinana's feelings, it's just because he worked as a murderer, a killer so he couldn't protect Kinana when she was in trouble. And also Kinana was the daughter of the head of the village but amongst the villagers, Kinana was the one that always talked to him and helped him managing the crops when she returned from her university.

"Aren't you going back to Hebiland, Kinana?" Cobra asked Kinana who was sitting beside him. The girl smiled and shook her head.

"You're never change, Cobra. You're never answer my question" Kinana said with a cute tone. Kinana was a student at Hebiland University. She got one month holiday and returned to her family in Tõku Village.

"Kinana, I never said this but sometimes I miss Magnolia really much" Cobra let out a heavy sigh.

"Is that so, then how about you just go there and I will take a look on your crop when you're gone. It's not that long. The flights only took 10 hours and you can just took sleeping pills if you hate waiting. When you wake up, you're already landed on Magnolia" Kinana smiled. She loved to joke with Cobra, and likewise Cobra didn't laugh by her joke.

"Let's go to SnakeRyu Lake this evening, Cobra"

Cobra stayed silent.

"Let me treat you dinner" Even Kinana didn't know how many time he asked Cobra but he always let her down.

"Sure"

But this time, he agreed and Kinana was really shocked like a lightning strucked in her head. She couldn't even believe that Cobra would agreed. Kinana's heart began to beat faster. Her face reddened all of a sudden and her face could even match a riped red tomato.

"I can't wait for tonight" Cobra said again and smiled, showing his canine teeth which make the girl started to blushed even redder. Without even thinking, she slapped Cobra's face with her hand and ran before Cobra could see her red like Cobra's maroon hair.

Very far from Cobra's house, Kinana stopped running and leaned on a tree. She looked at the blue sky and smiled.

"Arigato, Cobra-kun"

Kudai no Mura - Masquerade Hotel

A few days ago

Cobra disguises himself as an employee of the hotel with the passes to his target's room. He copied the security card in case his cover will be revealed. He wore a nametag and his new name is Albert Schweitzer. Disguises as a new employee who was pushing a trolley to the lift. He entered the lift since he used a trolley, the guest let him to use the elevator first. He pushed the 27th button but his target was at the 30th floor. The floor that only opened for those who have the penthouse key. He can just go to the 30th floor since he can just hacked the elevator system but he's going to use the floor to avoid the surveillance camera.

The elevator door opened and quickly he pushed the trolley to the side and shooted every surveillance camera that he spotted and like always, all of his shots were accurate even he can just use one eye. He ran towards the stairs and ran to the 30th floor. He used a penthouse key that he stole in the lobby from a fat old man just jow and as the door opened, he walked in acting casually. He counted all the surveillance camera on his way and stopped in front of his target door.

Cobra took out two guns and with multiple shots, he shooted every surveillance camera that was on that floor. This action didn't hear by anyone because Cobra's guns was suited with a silencer. After doing that, he opened the golden door and saw three bulky guy that guarded another golden door. Before the guard could even act, Cobra already shooted them in the heads and the three bulky guards died instally. Cobra stepped in, stomping his feet on the dead body, he kicked the golden door open. His target, Wakaba was inside the room filled with naked girls. He was drunk. They were many empty bottles lying on the floor. The music was played on the highest volume but this doesn't affect Cobra one bit. He counted down all the naked girls and Wakaba and one by one, he shooted them right through the head until Wakaba's left. Recovering from his drunked state, Wakaba looked through the room, all of his angels were bathing in blood. He looked through the room and saw Cobra. He who wasn't wearing anything beside his pants and a cigarette in his mouth.

He bravely asked Cobra. "Please, don't...k...kill...kill me" Because of too scared, Wakaba quickly knelt down in front of Cobra and unbeknownst to Wakaba, Cobra locked on his head and pulled the trigger. Wakaba died instantly. Red blood splaterred from behind of his head. The whole room's floor was covered by red blood and dead bodies.

Then, Cobra exited the room and went to the surveillance room and killed the guards in process. He deleted all of the memory of the camera and destroyed the room. Then, he shut down the electricity and the whole hotel when blackout. He used this moment to burned the top floor of the hotel, removed some fingerprints and ran from the hotel.

The next day, after killing his target, Cobra kidnapped one of the best employee of the Heartfilia Company that was having a holiday at Kudai no Mura. His name was Luke. Cobra took him to a wooden shed on the outskirts of the city in a forest. His hands and legs was tied to a steel chair while his mouth and eyes was covered by a black sheet. He was left in the wooden shed for hours since he was kidnapped at midnight.

Luke didn't knew anything. Why he was kidnapped? For what reasons? He couldn't answer that questions. A squeak at the door was heard and his body began to shake. Cobra came in and sat on wooden chair opposite to Luke. Five minutes after that, Cobra uncovered the black sheet that was covering Luke's mouth.

"What you want? Let me go this instant" Seeing his target trembled in fear delighted Cobra even more. With his eyes covered, Luke can't see who he was yelling too.

"I'm Cobra" Cobra introduced himself.

"What you're want?" Luke yelled, even thought he might pee his pants.

"What do...you think I want?"

"I don't know...money maybe.."

"But I'm richer than you..." Cobra smirked.

"What'd you want?"

Cobra didn't answer and instead he walked to the shelf and took a bottle filled with diesel. The smell of the diesel lingered through Luke's nose which make him trembled in fear and peed his pants.

"Please don't kill me..." Luke whined.

"Sure, I won't kill you...cuz..." Cobra poured the whole bottle of diesel on top of Luke.

"cuz...I will burn you" Cobra lighted up a matchsticks and threw it to Luke. His body that was bathed in diesel, burnt quickly. His whole body was licked by the fire. He yelled loudly, which make Cobra's ears hurt. He took out his gun and shooted Luke. He died and Cobra watched as the fire burnt Luke's dead body.

Cobra let out a heavy sigh. "2 down...3 to go..." He mumbled and walked away from the shed who was slowly burning, caused by the fire inside.

Magnolia - Heartfilia Company

Two days later

The whole company was shocked when they heard about Luke's death at Kudai no Mura. All of the employees couldn't believe what happened. Luke was kidnapped, killed and burnt. The polices were investigating this incident.

A knock at the door startled Jude who was thinking about the incident that killed his best employee, Luke.

"Come in" Jude said as he stood up from the couch and sat on his chair. Lucy came in his father's room. From what she could see, she could tell that his father was overthinking about the incident.

"Dad...please don't think too much about that incident. You're might sick" Lucy said as she stood in front of his father's desk. Jude didn't reply. He stared at the outside through the window. Lucyblet out a heavy sigh. His father was totally stubborn.

"Next week is Michelle's birthday, Dad so I hope you will not be stress about this incident" Still, his father Jude didn't reply. Lucy let out a heavy sigh again as she exited the room.

"Lucy..." Jude mumbled.

A meeting was held inside the meeting room. Jude as the owner of the Heartfilia Company had ordered every employees and workers with no exception of anyone to the meeting room. The meeting room was loaded with peoples. For those who was their first time entered the room, decided to just stand and distanced their selves. Meanwhile, most workers were gossiping about Luke's death. Some said that Luke borrowed money from some loan sharks and can't pay it while some said that Luke killed himself because he borrowed money from some loan sharks but when Jude and her daughter, Lucy walked in, the whole room muted as in their mouths were zipped tight.

Jude started of the meeting with telling about how good is Luke since he started working until he died. He praised Luke of his good skill in the business world. When Jude was busy talking about Luke, Lucy could see that Macbeth was feeling uneasy, just like he knew something about the incident but the black-haired man didn't said anything and instead, he decided to stay silent.

Jude continued his speech and all the workers and employees just kept quiet. No single reaction from them. All of them just nodded and agreed on Jude's statement as the owner of the Heartfilia Company.

"Does, everyone know... anything about Luke's death?" Jude questioned all that were in front of him but he got no reaction from anyone.

"Fine then, dismissed"

The quick and unexpected meeting ended in failure. None of them gave their opinion and just agreed on what Jude said. One by one the employees and workers started leaving the meeting room and continued their respective job that was delayed because of the meeting.

Macbeth was about to leave when...

"Mr. Macbeth, wait a sec..." Lucy said after all the other employees and workers already left the meeting room. Macbeth who was about to stand up, sat back on the chair. His face shown a nervous look.

"Mr. Macbeth, do you know anything about Luke's death?" Lucy asked the black-haired guy out of the blue.

Jude was shocked about her daughter's question but he just kept quiet and watched the two of them while Macbeth's heart was pumping fast.

"Macbeth..." Jude said after looking that Macbeth was just kept quiet for a while.

"Jude-sama, Luke had once received a death threat from someone..." Macbeth broke the silence.

"Luke told you" Macbeth just nodded while hiding his face by looking at the ground.

"Why you don't report to the police?" Jude raised his voice and sighed.

"I... I... I was scared.. at that moment and Luke prevent me... from doing it"

"Why he was threatened?"

"I don't know, Jude-sama and Lucy-sama. I'm scared... I had two sons and a wife"

"Lucy, call Michelle" Jude said and Lucy nodded as she went outside the meeting room, leaving an unsatisfied Jude and a frightened Macbeth.

SnakeRyu Lake

The lake which one of the famous lakes in the world . SnakeRyu Lake was famous for its mystical legend which every Tõku Village's villagers believed. Kinana and Cobra were having a dinner at a luxurious restaurant near SnakeRyu Lake, which is also famous for its beautiful view, clear water which attracts all tourist from all over the countries. The cold wind, plus with the appearance of the full moon in the night sky, decorated with the many lines of stars, really rising up the romantic atmosphere for Kinana. In her heart, Kinana could felt like they were having a really romantic dinner but she couldn't really express her feelings to the man who sat in front of him, Cobra.

For her, Cobra is a really nice man even though he is kind of creepy. He never talked with anyone and she could tell that she's the only one of the villagers who brave enough to talk to him but sometime we cannot judge the heart, she fell in love first sight with Cobra when he first came here with Mr. Brain, though she made a reckless decision and confess to him and she still remember to what Cobra said at that moment.

"Co...Cobra...Cobra-kun, I l...lik...like you" Kinana said as she ran to Cobra.

Cobra tilted his head to see the one who confessed to him just now. He was quite shocked by the sudden confession. He looked at Brain and Brain just smiled. Cobra looked at Kinana again and replied.

"I think we already know for like 5 minutes ago, ummm...so could we start as a...a... friend?" Cobra said while scratching the back of her head while he lent his other hand to Kinana . It took Kinana a while for her to realise and she shook hand with Cobra and from that day, Kinana always play with Cobra every evening without knowing a single thing about Cobra's past.

Kinana crashed out from her reverie when she realised that Cobra was looking her for a while now.

"What?" Kinana said.

"Nothing" Cobra replied back while still looking at the girl in front of him.

"Oh come one, tell me...Cobra" Kinana insisted in a cute tone.

Cobra cackled a bit. He put his hand on top of Kinana's hand. They already finished eating their dishes and now they would like to have some talk before heading home.

"Well you want to hear it so much...just now, I realised something. For all the times I known you...only know I realize how beautiful you're right now. Just like the guardian of the SnakeRyu Lake. The saviour of the village..." Cobra said while looking at Kinana with a slight smile.

"You're being poetic, Cobra-kun" Kinana said but in her heart, she felt that the nicest word someone had said to her. Kinana laughed a bit to show that how happy that Cobra praised her.

"...and I really hope that you will marry someone who deserves you"

Kinana's laugh began to withdraw. Slowly, her smile turned bitter and her blood began to boil. She turned to the SnakeRyu Lake purposely.

"Did I say something wrong?" Cobra said.

"Emmm...nothing" Kinana said and she turned to Cobra again. A false smile was plastered on her face. Kinana really hopes that Cobra still remember her confession but Kinana could say that she was having a one-sided love.

Kinana! I know that you have a feeling from me from the start but I couldn't reply to your feeling. It is not that I don't like you, I do like you but no more as a friend. We known each other for too long, we played, we laughed, we cried and we're always together and that is because I couldn't see you more than a friend. I hope I could just tell you the truth that I'm an assasin. I'm the worst man on earth, a ruthless killer but still if you know this I don't think you will still have feelings for me. Kinana, let stay friends forever.

Michelle, the eldest daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia entered the meeting room to meet with Macbeth, the officer of the Heartfilia Company's investor. From the details, she got from her sister, Lucy and Jude, her father, Macbeth might know something about Luke's death but he had to keep it shut, maybe.

Michelle was in the meeting room alone with no outsiders except the man who sat in front of her, Macbeth. The black-haired man was sitting on a wooden chair while looking at the floor and didn't realise that Michelle had entered the meeting room. From Michelle's point of view, she could tell that Macbeth was scared and frightened. His leg was shaking and he didn't raise his face from the ground as in feeling guilty.

"Mr. Macbeth, are you feeling scared?" The eldest daughter of the Heartfilia said.

Macbeth didn't answer the Michelle's question but he did shocked that Michelle was in the room without him realising it. Slowly, Macbeth raised his head and looked at Michelle.

"Mr. Macbeth, are you fine?" Michelle asked Macbeth again.

"Am I involved in this case" Macbeth bravely said while his leg kept on shaking.

"If you're help us solve this case, we might let you go" That's all what Michelle could say for now. She didn't guarrantee that Macbeth is involve in this case but he might have the answer to Luke's death. "So, tell me what you known about Luke's death threat. Who send it?"

As much that he felt scared and frightened right now, he had to speak the truth. This is all because of his fault. If he didn't show a frightened face during the meeting just now, he might get freed and just go home and play with her children.

"Luke received that death threat two weeks ago. He always got some death threats on his phone and his e-mail. I could say that he got it every time"

Two weeks ago

Macbeth just could watch his workmate or to be precise his pal always with his phone for the last thirty minutes. Macbeth could see that he still talking to someone with his phone or he could say, yelling to the phone. From his face, he could guess that his friend was in a really bad mood. After three minutes of yelling to someone, he ended the call and Luke threw his phone to the sofa and due to the sofa being soft, his phone didn't break apart.

"Who're you yelling to Luke? Is it your client or your girlfriend" Macbeth raised his voice when he said the word girlfriend.

Luke glared at Macbeth because annoyed him.

"Family problem" Luke said.

"You cannot lie to me, Luke. I'm your best pal, you can trust me right?"

"Yeah, you're right but you had to keep this a secret. So don't tell me anybody including the boss or anyone" Luke looked at the door and making sure that the door is locked. Then, he raised down the curtain, making sure no one heard their conversation or looked at them. Macbeth just standing beside Luke and waiting for him to reveal his problem.

"Who did you get contact into, Luke?"

"A powerful man, more powerful than Jude-sama. The head of the Dragneel Company, Igneel. He would like me to do something for him"

"Huh, the rival of the Heartfilia Company. But why?"

"He wants to take down this company and Jude-sama"

"But why did you must do such a thing?"

"What will you do if someone offer you 10 000 000$?"

Macbeth was speechless. How his best friend, Luke could do such a thing just because of happen to his friend that always respect everyone? That's always care everyone instead of himself.

"Then, what will they do if you didn't do it?"

"They will kill me"

Macbeth couldn't say anything. Between his master or his pal, which side shall he trust?

"WHAAATTT!" Michelle yelled as soon as Macbeth ended his story, losing her sweet girl voice.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I should've tell Jude-sama as soon as I heard that but I respect Jude-sama so much and I didn't know what to do" Macbeth apologized and apologized for his fault.

Michelle let out a big sigh. You couldn't repeat the past as how much you want it. She sat back on her seat but the biggest problem is, is this case involve with the rival of the Heartfilia Company, Dragneel Company.

Tõku Village

Cobra waved goodbye to Kinana in front of her house. They've already came back from the restaurant and Cobra insisted on sending Kinana back home. Well, it's already dark and as a man, he couldn't just let a girl walk home alone. On the way to Kinana's house, none of them talk. Both of them didn't say anything. Maybe Kinana didn't ready to accept the fact that both of them can't have a romantic relationship.

Cobra arrived ro his house and realise that someone was waiting for him outside, Mr. Brain.

"Mr. Brain" Cobra said and ran to him. "It's been awhile that we met. A new mission for me" Cobra said in a happily voice. Not happy about the mission but meet his savior is really making his happy. He could even treat Mr. Brain just like his father.

"Yup, your next target is Macao Conbolt. The large producer of drugs in the Shellby Land. You must track him down and kill him before he sign the contract to become the mayor of Shellby Land and if you're late, you can't have the chance to kill him" Mr. Brain in a serious voice and Cobra nodded in understandment.

"I'd already prepared the ticket to Shellby Land and there, you'll disguise as one of his lackeys, collecting all the information that you need to know and kill him" Cobra nodded again. "Remember he is one of the man that killed your family" Mr. Brain said and Cobra's blood began boiling. He can't even forget that day. The day that 4 men came to his house and killed all of his family. How could them? And it's all thanks to Mr. Brain or else he could've died as well.

Mr. Brain just looked at Cobra who was feeling mad and smirked.

Shellby Land

Cobra arrived here late in the morning due to the weather and that's mean he's late thirty minutes of her actual schedule. Cobra relaxed in the taxi that was drived by one of Mr. Brain's lackey. He will provide the weapons and the intels on this mission.

Cobra relaxed his body while leaning to his seat. He took out a picture from his pocket. The picture that gave him the inspiration to continue his days. The picture that tell him to be encouraged in what he's doing. The picture of his family. His father Venom Reptile, the sweet and very tomboy-ish sister, and the person that he loves so much, his mother. In the picture, his mother was smiling to him which a smile that he never get bored on looking it.

"Cobra-san, we've arrived" One of 's lackey said, breaking Cobra's reverie.

"Oh, okay" Cobra said and quickly put the picture of his family in his pocket back.

"Cobra-san will be provided with the name Sakurai in here, the P.A for Macao Conbolt. You also will be provided with Barreta M9, Desert Eagle, and M1911 and 10 supply of the bullets for each guns. We wish you good luck"

The door of the taxi opened and Cobra get out of the vehicle. By looking at the picture just now, somehow the door of the wrath had been opened and Erik a.k..a Cobra will now rise the curtain for another death dance.

Heartfilia Company

Michelle stared the person in front of her, Macbeth. He had told her everything that he knew about the death threat that Luke got but there's a major thing that she had been questioning to herself. Is is true that the sender or the messenger of the death threat to Luke, is the head of the Dragneel Company, Igneel Dragneel. But as a police that had gotten the title inspector, she couldn't just made that speculation and ended the case there. She must find some clues or evidences or even proves in order to capture the real culprit who is responsible.

She let out a heavy sigh. She took out the note on her pocket and wrote something, probably something that had been playing in her mind on it.

"Off the record, please"

Michelle who was writing on her notes, snapped by Macbeth's suddenly strict voice.

"This is an investigation and it is must be recorded" Michelle said back to Macbeth with a strict voice.

"Please, I don't want to die like Luke, look at him. Killed and burned to death, I don't want that. I've a family, a work and I want a normal life. I don't want to die" Macbeth pleaded.

"I can assure no one will ever know this except for the two of use. You will be protected by the police until the case is solve. And this case will end well if you lend a hand to the police and me"

"What the police could do? The police will protect me. As if. Even a lost child, the police couldn't be rescue and how about dealing with a total freak mercenary like someone who killed Luke. Can the police protect me or even the police couldn't stand a chance to someone like that?" Macbeth said, opposing the blonde policewoman.

"Someone like who? Who are you saying?" Michelle began to think that Macbeth might know something.

"I'm just thinking that the one who killed Luke, isn't just and ordinary serial killer. He or she might be an assassin, spy or even...a mercenary"

"So I'm guessing you wanted to say that he or she who killed Luke might be an..."

"Assassin" Macbeth ended Michelle's words.

Michelle stared at Macbeth again. There is something off with the man in front of him but she can't find why. Michelle could just assume that Macbeth might know something that she doesn't.

"I understand you feel a little bit scared Macbeth but you should put a trust to me the police. Have a faith in us. We will do what it takes to bring justice to this world. Criminal will never get a happy ending. Know that" Michelle said, calming Macbeth.

"Yeah, you're right" Macbeth said as he leaned on his chair and stared at the ceiling of the room. He put both of his hand on his face and smiled.

Fiore Police Department

Michelle was still in her office even the night was already arrived to the world. She was investigating and analyzing the files that were given to her, the files of Luke's death. The case was pretty out of shape and very complicated.

She looked at the picture of the crime scenes and Luke after been killed in her laptop after been downloaded. The pictures were sent by the forensics through email. She clicked one by one of the picture of the crime scenes and Luke. The crime scene was in a hut and the hut was burnt down leaving just pieces of the material that built it, wood. She looked the pictures of the victim. Luke had a hole in his forehead and a 3 inch bullet was found at the middle of his brain. The bullet was made with a hard metal. Also, the bullet was covered by a corrosive toxin. Luke's brain was splattered and every brain cells of him quickly reacted to the toxin and killed it. Luke's body was even worst as it had been licked by the burning fire and his body was covered with oil made it even worst. This was an action of a total freak and only a psychopath would do such a thing. The killer must be a beast for doing such a thing.

"Lady Michelle..." a green haired woman came to Michelle, she was Bisca. She handed a letter to her. "This letter was sent from someone to you. We couldn't detect who is the sender but it is for you"

Michelle gratefully received it. Saying thanks, she opened the letter. A cropped newspaper was taken from it and a test tube filled with a purple liquid. Michelle just stared to the two items she was now holding. She looked at the letter again. There were no name of the sender an even a single notes. She read the cropped newspaper. A famous entrepreneur was found dead in Kudai no Mura. The famous Macao was found dead in a room filled with many women. Suddenly, she tought for a second.

"Bisca, send this liquid to our forensics for checking"

"Yes Lady Michelle" Bisca went of with the liquid. She grabbed her phone and dialled her sister, Lucy.

"Lucy, where are you?" Michelle asked.

"I'm still in my office with Macbeth. I will be back soon. Just a little bit of work before I went home. You know mother make our favorite, strawberry pie. You should go home quick or I will eat all" Michelle just smiled hearing that.

"Well I will eat all before you but before that could I ask. Does our father ever made an appointment with Macao. Macao from the Conbolt Company"

"Yeah, our father did make an appointment with them but that was long ago, like four years. Why?"

Michelle didn't answer back and closed her phone. Does this make sense?

Shellby Port

One bullet passed through a guard and he died instantly. Cobra who disguised as one of the visitors to a party that was held at Shellby Port, quickly put the corpse into a room and locked it from outside. Tonight, he will hunt his second target. Macao Conbolt, a manager of a drug company in Shellby Land. A friend of Wakaba Mine. He had a large store of drugs store in the land and due to his political status, no one would like to question about it. He had also had a group of criminal freaks that he hired with his money. So because of that, if anyone found out about the secrets that he hold, he will assassinate those with his freaks. Money wouldn't be an issue to him as he exported many drugs in black market and gained even higher that millions of money within a day.

He infiltrated the place and avoiding any camera flashes. He tried to avoid his face being captured by the photographers. Cobra looked through everyone that turned up to the party. They were 56 people there, some of them worked for Wakaba and most of them are visitors of Shellby Village. Today, might be a day that Macao will remember as he will be granted the title of Mayor of Shellby Land due to his great achievement in making Shellby Land a better place. The mayor, Raynold was very proud to have someone like Macao. His great achievement on his business and the land had made Shellby Land the source of trading center. All of the locals were agreed when Raynold was selected during the election day.

Cobra went upstairs. He paused fora while and looked through the corridor. No one were there. So, he assumed that the party was only limited to only downstairs. He went to every room to search for Macao. The first and second room were empty. He entered the third room and saw a boy fixed his bow tie in front of a mirror. Beside him, is a butler standing. He tried to get out from the room quietly, when the boy immediately saw his reflection inside the mirror.

"Who are you?" The boy asked curiously. The butler just looked at the situation.

"I'm a visitor and I was invited for the party. I was lost and looking my way to the bathroom. Perhaps you can show me the way to the bathroom?" Cobra said as he scratched the back of his head acting clueless.

"Oh, the bathroom is at the end of the corner" The boy replied and faces the mirror again in fixing his bow tie again

Cobra was on the way on getting out when he saw a picture of the boy and Macao. His mind suddebly generated and assumed that the boy was Macao's son. He pulled out his rifle suited with a silencer from the jacket that he wore but stopped his action when a young pink haire girl suddenly entered the room.

"Romeo-kun, aren't you ready yet?" Chelia asked.

"Not yet, Chelia-san!"

Looking at both of the kids, Cobra went out from the room. He suddenly found a door that was different from the others. It was made of gold. A man who wore a butler suit came and knocked the door.

"Sir, the mayor already arrived. You got five minutes to get ready" The man returned downstairs after that.

Cobra assumed that the man inside the room was probably Macao. He looked at the door and it got a security. He took out a special card that he took from the guard that he just killed and put it into the door. The door opened and Cobra entered.

"What you want now?" Macao asked. He pretty much assumed that anyone that entered to his room is probably the man that asked to get ready.

Cobra didn't say anything. He pulled out his rifle and aimed at the man. Feeling suspiscious, Macao turned his head, and without a second, Cobra pulled the trigger and the bullet flew out from the rifle and went through Macao's head. He was shocked but took no action. He died instantly. Cobra took a piece of handkerchied and wrote something.

'Macao is the leader of a group called 'Smoke'. A group consisted of escaped criminals. He also stored plenty of drugs within this location and perhaps this is what your mayor would be like? How awful!"

He put the handkercheif and put it in the hole at Macao's forehead, the impact of the bullet. Then he took out a test tube filled with purple chemical liquid and put it in Macao's mouth. Romeo entered the room and looked at Cobra and his dead father.

"What did you do? What did you do to my father?" Romeo bursed in tears and anger. He looked at his father. He got a hole in his forehead. Blood splattered on the floor.

"Say kid, how bout you joined me? I saw potential within you know. I can teach you"

"Why would I become like you? You are a monster, a killer"

"Because I'm just like you. Orphaned when I'm still young due to the hand of a cruel person. Your father wasn't a good person. So he must die. This is the punishment for those who are bad"

"Aren't you also bad? No, I'm the messenger. I just do what I was commanded"

Romeo was speechless. The man just killed his father and now he wantes to take him. A bad choice lead to a bad future. A choice must be make.

"If you follow me I will spare your life but if you don't follow me you got the same fate as your father" Cobra aimed his rifle at Romeo.

"5...4...3...2..."

"Sure, I will follow you. I've nowhere to go to after this"

"Wow, splendid! I got many things to do to you"

Romeo and Cobra left the room without a trace and left the port. Second mission accompolished. Now moving to the second phase, The Dragneel.


	2. Chapter 2

Cobra - A Tale of a Killer

Chapter 2

**NightBlitz - **

Summary; After 20 years disappear from the world without a trace, Erik Reptile or 'Cobra' returned to seek revenge for those who killed his family. Being a top-class killer and a sharpshooter, none of his prey can escape but when it came to a certain blonde, he miss his shot for the first time.

Genre; Romance, Hurt and Comfort, Action, Drama, Thriller, Family, Crime

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or anything that are associated with it, Hiro Mashima does.

* * *

Previously on Cobra - A Tale of a Killer

"If you follow me I will spare your life but if you don't follow me you got the same fate as your father" Cobra aimed his rifle at Romeo.

"5...4...3...2..."

"Sure, I will follow you. I've nowhere to go to after this"

"Wow, splendid! I got many things to do to you"

Romeo and Cobra left the room without a trace and left the port. Second mission accompolished. Now moving to the second phase, The Dragneel.

* * *

Macbeth went to his house late at that night. He always came home late but not this late, it was already 1:00 a.m He parked his car inside the garage of his house. As soon as that, he went inside ohis house. He didn't open the light as it will disturb the ones who he deared the most in the house. He went into the kitchen and open the refrigerator and grabbed a carton of milk. He grabbed a glass in the sink and poured the liquid into the glass. He drank the milk. Then, he put the glass on the table and stared at both of his hands. He went to the drawer and opened it. Inside the drawer tastored a gun suited with a silencer. He just stared at the gun but as he tried to grab it...

"Dear, you just went home? You need something to eat. I could make some" His wife asked while leaning on the wall as he stared at Macbeth. Hearing his wife's voice, Macbeth closed the drawer and went to his wife. He held his wife's hand and shook his head.

"You don't have to make anything for me. I'm not hungry. I just want..." Macbeth stood arrive behind his wife and hugged her waist. He put his head on his wife's shoulder and sniffed her. The odor of his wife always gave him the relaxation that he wanted. He didn't need anything as long as he had this. His family, his wife, his son and daughter, and a precious person who is in the carriage of his wife.

* * *

Cobra arrived at Magnolia with Romeo on 6:00 p.m. As soon as they arrived, they went to the nearest hotel that they could find.

As soon as they arrived to their room, Cobra took the chance to take a quick bath and went to sleep. He told to Romeo to not go anywhere. Just stay inside the room and practically do nothing.

Romeo just sighed in disappointment. He just looked at Cobra who was in dreamland right about now. And he didn't know what to do. He thought for a moment. Why he took the decision to follow him? And why he didn't take the chance to die and meet his father? What still he want to do in life after his father's death. What could he do? He practically going to die anytime soon. He sighed again, this time even heavier. He looked at Cobra, what you want with me?

Cobra just went to dreamland. But this time not back to incident that killed the Reptile family but this time he is in a house. As he recall, this is not his house. He looked to his surrounding, the wall was coloured black, the ceiling is white and he wore nothing but his pants. And even his pants had shred everywhere. He was clueless, and only one question that he got in mind, where is he?

Suddenly a light entered his eyes. He followed the light. He saw himself who was being scolded by someone. But how come he can looked at himself if he himself is the person he looking.

He looked at the one who scolded him. Father? His father is scolding him in front of a barn. What's happening right now. His father is wearing a singlet and a pair of pants. Beside a wooden house. What?

The man slapped Cobra. As if they are sharing the same pain, the boy and Cobra also feel the same pain. The boy fell on the ground. His body was covered with dirt. What on earth is happening? The man asked the boy again. But Cobra didn't quite understand what the man was trying to say. The boy just shook his head. But that reaction just made the boy got a kick from his father on the stomach. The man just leave him and entered the wooden house and shut the door.

After the scene over, Cobra came to get closer to the boy but he can't touch him nor that the boy see him. But still the boy's face reminded him of himself. The face, the hair, the canine teeth. But how on Earth, is he doing here and even if this is real? Why don't he remember a thing? What is going on?

Cobra woke up from his dream. Sweat running down his face. His chest went upwards and downwards indicating that he is breathing heavily. What kind of dream is that? Suddenly he got that weird dream playing through his mind. Cobra wiped his face with a hand towel.

He looked through the room. He was searching for a boy. He looked everywhere and Romeo is nowhere to be found. He jumped off from his bed. He looked through the room. Suddenly he caught a bowl of warm water was placed on a small table beside his bed. And the hand towel that he used to wipe his face was wet. A question mark appeared on top of his head. He looked inside the bathroom and saw Romeo came out with a new hand towel.

"Where have you been?" Cobra asked the boy seriously.

"Well, you got some sweat on your face when you were sleeping and you said some words like 'I don't know?' and 'Don't hurt me'. And then I came closer and touched your forehead. Your temperature is rising. I lowered down the air conditioner temperature and search some towel to..."

"So I get it. You don't have to do that to me. I'm fine on my own"

"But, Sir..."

"Don't need to take concern about me! Fine?"

"Fine but one last thing, someone call you"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, a man just call you! He said 'Keyword;Dragneel and 0915'. I don't understand much what he said. Maybe it is a code for something. Oh and he sent a text message using the same number 'RFL; Y or N?' and just pressed Y"

"What did you just did? So who is this man? Did he addressed himself?"

Romeo shook his head and Cobra sighed a relief. Cobra took out his suitcase and opened it. All the weapons inside was refilled perfectly.

"Tonight I'm going to gain some information on the Dragneel so you better stay here and go nowhere, just stay here"

"Could I come?"

"Are you bluffing? You could get yourself killed?"

"I played with the weapons for a while, I could get use to it!"

"Again, huh?"

"Well when you were busy sleeping I took a look at the suitcase and looked through all the weapons and examined each one. But the Hawk Mk3 is my favourite. It is light and could shoot through 2 yards in an incredible speed. Perfect, accurate and consistent"

"How do you know to open my suitcase. It is locked?"

"Well, not to brag but I'm a talented hacker"

"You hacked through my system and you hacked through the SpA phone, that's why you can reply the text message and called through my phone"

"Exactly correct"

Cobra just stared on the floor, he crept closer to Romeo. Romeo went to the back, probably afraid of Cobra. Each steps Cobra went close to him, he went to the back until he leaned on the wall. Two hands crept closer to him and pinched the cheeks of Romeo.

"Heh? What you're doing?"

"I never met someone special like you. We make a great team you know?"

* * *

The police of Shellby Land quarantined the place where Wakaba died. From what the forensics examined, the victim was killed because of a bullet that went through his head and instantly died after that. He was killed inside his own room before he will be getting the achievement to become the mayor of this land. None of his fortune was stolen but his son, Romeo was kidnapped - probably will be a hostage. That's what the chief said.

All of the visitors of the party was put on hold for further information and assistance on the case. Right now, all of them are suspects.

The Butler came in and met the chief.

"Sir, I don't know what to say but Sir isn't this incident that burdened my Lord have anything to do with Wakaba from the Mine Company because they die the exact way. A bullet that run through the head"

"Hmm?" Chief Racer agreed. And smiled while looking at the newspaper.


	3. Chapter 3

Somewhere in Dashbeard

Racer walked inside a small room. Inside there, a big man was sitting on a comfy, enormous chair. In front of the big man, there was a desk and on the desk, there were two newspapers which both of the headlines of the newspapers were entitled, The Death of Famous Entrepreneur. Gazing on the two newspapers on the desk, a smile was placed on Racer's face. He bet that his boss must be liking and smiling right now. For almost of his years working with the boss, never did a single day of his work day, that he or his workmates ever see the guy's face. All that he and his workmates knew that the guy in front of him is a big, strong, muscular guy that will do anything 'to see an empire falls'. One of his workmates did say that the only time you can see his face is when you failed a mission, you will be seeing him and a matter of seconds you see his face, the next time you know, you are already dead. That is the scary part working with him.

"Sir, I bet that you must be happy with the news nowadays" Racer began the conversation, sincerely he bet that the murderer was making their job easier by killing two of the world best known entrepeneurs that hold the key to future economic and richness world.

"Yeah, I like it but...I don't like the economy section right now. I think it is a bit messy. The world began to idolise the companies that I hated the most. Both of the companies are so evil yet people love them so much that they do not know the true evil in this world"

"I know what you meant by that word, Sir"

"I really hoped you do. So, now informed my Angel to finish the job or else, there is a speedster that doesn't know what coming!"

"Yes, Sir. I will sent the message right away"

"Informed her that I want to see her glorious wing set free" There, the big man stood up.

"RISE MY ANGEL!" The big man yelled as loud as he could. Racer went out from the room. He took out his phone and dialled the Angel. But at the same moment, he too have a plan of his own.

* * *

Heaven's Cafe - Warren Street

Sorano was relaxing in a cafe. She stirred her latte with a bored face on her beautiful face. She stared at the news on the television. The newsreporter mentioned the death of Wakaba Mine and Macao Conbolt who died in a serious and tragic death. Hearing it, she looked to both of her hand and thought about something from the past. She remembered that event, that night that changed everything. Her hand was full of blood. She was squatting on a pool of blood. Blood that came from her parent, her father, her mother and even her pet, a cat. Died. Blood everywhere.

She will never forget about that night. What happened back there, wasn't supposed to happen and it all because of the four guys who came to their house. Two of them were Wakaba and Macao. It served them that they died. The world, no her world was turned upside down because of their action. Then again, she knew she will kill the other two.

"May I sit here?" A man came to Sorano.

Without looking to his face, Sorano gave him the permission to sit. "You sure are late by a second" Sorano said while enjoying her latte.

"You know how far this place is. Why don't you just work at our place"

"No, I don't like there. This place suits me. This place is where my family died. I like it here!"

"Well, you got your assignment!"

"Finally, what's the ocassion?"

Racer handed the file to her. "Hmm, big stage. Not that I adored it but oh well"

"You know the boss said, RISE MY ANGEL this time. So, I don't know what that's mean but, hey good luck"

Hearing that Sorano smiled. About time, her savior realised her. Finally she is in the same world as him. Finally, she can show to her master, that she is a powerful weapon. She is capable. She is stronger. She is her angel. And not only angel give smile but this angel worked with the devil.

Sorano and Racer stood up, leaving the cafe.

"Hey, miss. You need to pay for that!" The cafe owner grabbed Sorano's hand, stopping her. The cafe owner disliked this kind of customer. They enjoyed their hardwork of meal and just went off without paying. That's crossed the line.

"Or else I call the cops" The cafe owner continued and still grabbing Sorano's hand. Sorano glanced at Racer and Racer just raised his shoulders. And from Racer's expression, this guy is not that valuable to kill but for her, killing means solving problems. There, an angelic white feathery wings sprouted from Sorano's back. The cafe owner was shocked to see Sorano sudden changes. He was taken aback.

"Ahhhh! An angel" The cafe owner shouted as loud as he could. Seeing an angel in front of him, made him proud as a believer but seeing an angel who wanted to kill him is not that he can be a proud of. Sorano crept closer to him. Her wings touched the man's face, feeling the fear lingering through the man's veins. The wings came closer and smashed the cafe owner. The strong smash resulted in the man's death, with having his ribs met together. The man died instantly on the floor. Racer just shook his head.

"So much for a heaven cafe, more like your hell" Sorano mocked the man and spitted on his corpse.

"I don't think you would go that way!"

Sorano just stood there and without saying anything, she went out from the cafe and flew higher and higher until Racer couldn't see her.

"One wierd girl" Racer said as he instantly ran back to his headquarters within a second.

Dragneel Company

A meeting was held in a conference room inside the Dragneel Company. Igneel Dragneel, the head of the company entered the room. He suddenly met with the daughter of the head of the Heartfilia Company, Michelle Heartfilia, as well as the Head of the Fiore Police Department 14th Branch, and also the second daughter of the Jude and Layla Heartfilia. Seeing the blonde hair of her that was shining as Layla's gorgeous hair, he stopped and greeted her.

"It is an honour for you to come here" Igneel began the conversation with the blonde girl.

"And it is an honour to meet with an incredible person with a special talent like you, Mr Dragneel" Michelle praised the old man.

"Oh, I heard about Luke's death. May he rest in peace and send my word to your father over his loss"

"Thank you so much and I will be sure he receive it! But I don't really want to bother you because of my presence here but may I ask you something? A little bit of information that I would like to know so badly! Could I know something about both of Mr Wakaba and Mr Macao who were recently killed"

"Oh, I heard about my fellow friend's death as well. May they rest in peace. Yes, I would be willing to help you with that, to avenge their loss, but importantly, your father, myself and those two were pretty much best friends. Were worked together and four years ago, it all started...we..."

A woman came to Mr Igneel and Michelle. She is the personal assistant of the head of the company, Igneel.

"Sir Dragneel, the meeting is about to begin" She said and left the two of them.

"Oh my, I'm really sorry! But I really want to tell a bit more about us and our history. How about after the meeting? You can just sit at the back, and we continue our talk at the cafe" Igneel showed her the way and he proceeded to the front to begin the meeting.

The assistant of Jude quickly assisted Michelle and leaded her to the cafe, and when they arrived, Michelle released a heavy sigh.

'And I thought it was all going so well this day' Lucy monologued with her mind.

Outside of Dragneel Company

Lucy was waiting for her sister in the car. She was pretty mad of her sister because one, she late for dinner and didn't return home at all, second, to apologize for her absent, she promised to leave work and go on shopping but they had to stop in front of the Dragneel Company and still thinking about her job. Uggggghhhhhh!

Out of the blue, a blue truck turned right and was moving fast towards the road and wasn't like that she was willingly to stop. The truck then barged in to the main front of the Dragneel Company. Some pedestrians were caught up in the rampage, and some were heavily injured, some served slight injury but lucky to Lucy, she survived but her car not so much.

"What the hell?" She questioned the incident occured. The boot of the truck was opened, and a number of masked men pouring out from the boot with a gun. Everyone quickly evacuated the area while Lucy quietly hid inside the just wrecked car. A lady in white came out and gracefully walked inside the building with a dozen of man surrounding her.

"Now boys, if someone trying to be a hero, kill it, and someone trying to mess with all of you, welll have fun darlings 3" Angel walked inside. All of the masked men shoot a grenade into the building knocking people unconcious in every floor. Due to her abilities, she was immuned to the knockout gas.

Lucy who just witnessed the scene, was pretty much arguing with herself, to either be a hero and save her sister or being a winny and loser by just doing nothing here. Well, she can't really make a choice, isn't she? Suddenly, a man from nowhere came in just punched the masked men with a total rage.

"FATHER, CAN YOU HEAR ME? FATHERRRR!" Natsu shouted in hoping his father will response but he was yelling for nothing. "I will beat you all, YOU HEAR MEE! AAHHHHHHHH!" One by one the masked men was knocked out giving Lucy a maximum chance to sneak in and saved her sister. As she tried to sneak in, her shirt was pulled by a masked man. "Do not interfere garbage!" The masked man aimed his rifle to Lucy and as he was about to pull the trigger, Natsu came just in time and landed a mega kick to his face. The man was sent away crashing the wall.

"Are you okay?" Natsu said as she brought Lucy to her hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine and thanks" Lucy said as a gratitude.

"What were you trying to do by coming here?"

"I was trying to save my sister. She was here before they took over the place"

"Well, you must go. Let me handle your sister"

"No, I can manage on my own"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" And with that Lucy leaded the way with having Natsu later followed him behind. He smiled.

"It looked the party already started. Romeo take this intel. Two on one, one on fourth, two on fifth, six on eleven, ten on thirteen, and twenty five on seventeen and three on eighteen"

"Sir, that makes a total of fourty nine people. Which the question is, who is the attacker, the hostage, and the mastermind?"

"That is a question we need to find out. The card ready"

"Yes" Romeo handed Cobra the pass card.

"Now, the fourth dance commence"


End file.
